epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Smacking Techniques
Smacking is an ancient art of the Epicness universe to inflict pain, disability or general mischief, similar to the Orange Justice. Each technique involves applying force upon another with one's hands in a nondestructive manner and is thought to have stemmed from the Magoon Theater. Magoon Theater The Magoon Theater, arguably the simplest (and most popular) of the smacking techniques, involves smacking the back of an unsuspecting individual's head with the palm of one's hand. This can be done with a varying amount of force, but is best when performed upon an oblivious person with an amount of force large enough to surprise and make a loud sound. However, it is essential to declare "Magoon Theater" after the slapping technique is performed, so the person who was just slapped knows the specific technique that was just used upon them. One could call this smack the poster boy of smacks, seeing as the action being so simple as to stem so many variations. This smack was first coined by Gerald Magoonez when he attempted to get his brother Edmund Dobbie's attention whilst he was listening to Skrillex and couldn't hear him, prompting Gerald to smack the back of Edmund's head and proclaim "Magoon Theater." This smacking technique originated in Doshington, Colombia. Hamood Similar to a Magoon Theater, the Hamood consists of smacking the victim on both sides of the head, performing a clapping motion over the victim's ears in order to temporarily deafen them. It is imperative that the smacker exclaims "Hamood" after the smack, as the clapping motion of the technique is directly inspired by Hamood's signature dance move, the clap. This technique originated at the second Ghiblifest and was suggested to Pasquel FeelinSour by Le Cluk, who in turn performed it upon Gerald Magoonez. VietNamood is a variation of Hamood that is tenfold in ferocity. You start by proclaiming "Vietnam War Funny Moments" to the unlucky victim. While they are still in awe that you just said something so horrifyingly disrespectful, you start to continuously Hamood 7-10 times in rapid succession until the victim is either unconscious or disoriented. Chucklenuts The Chucklenuts smack is a technique originated from Freddy Gosmier during the famed AniMinneapolis event. The technique consists of smacking under one's chin in an upward motion, while proclaiming "ya like that, Chucklenuts?" in a Boston-esque accent. This was used on Edmund by Freddy during a conversation with no prior knowledge on Edmund's part. The smack is still used to this day simply because of how notorious and easy it is, much like Magoon Theater. Друг Друг, or Apyr (pronounced drüg in Russian and AY-purr in English) is a technique that involves placing one's open palm lightly (so as not to inflict pain, unlike other smacking techniques) over the victim's face. This was coined on April 20th, 2018 by Freddy Gosmier during a compound gun violence awareness event and grand opening of the first ever Dothers Brothers. It can be traced back to a cryptic entity that does not interact with IvanSonicGamer or any of the Epicness Universe denizens, but has made himself visible to them before. This creature, known as Друг (the Russian word for "friend"), is known for its massive five-clawed hands, which is why this smacking technique involves the palm of one's hand being placed in a victim's face as to emulate the large claws of Друг. Fentanyl Fentanyl is a smacking technique that involves grabbing the back of a victim's head and pulling it backwards into a slumped position, as to emulate what one may look like asleep after an overdose of the powerful opiate painkiller Fentanyl. This technique was coined by Edmund Dobbie and was inspired by the late 2017 death of rapper Lil Peep after overdosing on Xanax laced with Fentanyl, who fell asleep in a slumped position with his head tilted backwards at the time of his death. "Baptism" is a simple technique that is essentially a reverse Fentanyl Stummy Hurt Stummy Hurt is a smacking technique that involves applying sudden force with one's open palm upon the stomach of the victim and then immediately proclaiming "stummy hurt" due to the pain it will cause the victim. This was coined by Le Cluk at the Dinos for Dobbie event and was originated from a line uttered by rapper Playboy Carti during a musical performance, in which he rubs paper currency over his stomach and repeats several times in a high-pitched, childish tone that his "stummy" hurts. Soft Spot Soft Spot is a technique that does not involve smacking, but rather poking, the soft unformed area of one's skull in order to damage one's brain temporarily. This is typically present among infants and hardens later to form the bone plates that form the skulls of human adults, but for some reason exists on most Epicness Universe citizens. Not only that, but soft spots among those of the Epicness Universe are located in the center of the forehead as opposed to the top of the head. It has existed for a long period of time, considered to be an ancient technique that may predate even the Magoon Theater, and its originator is unclear. It is often used in tandem with the Orange Justice to stun and then temporarily disable a victim. It is mostly used for harmless fun contemporarily, but can be used to disable adversaries and has been throughout history. At times, the victim may lazily proclaim "Hi, Ma," most likely due to the sudden decrease in brain activity causing them to revert to more simple phrases and concepts. نسج التحديث (Weave Update) نسج التحديث (which translates to Weave Update) is a specialized smacking technique. The only resident in the Epicness universe who can pull it off is its namesake, Weave Man. The technique consists of removing one's own head, grabbing it by the base of the head where it connects to the neck, smacking your victim on their head (preferably the back but it isn't necessary to be accurate) with your own detached head, and loudly proclaiming "UPDATE YOUR WEAVE!" The move can cause temporary loss of hearing, bruising, temporary and permanent loss of brain and motor functions, brain swelling, and death in rare cases. It's usually used as a stealth take down method as properly winding it up takes a long time and it is incredibly easy to dodge or counter if you see it coming. It can also be toned down and utilized as a sort of epic prank. If the victim is still alive after the attack/prank, it is common courtesy to explain to them exactly what features have been updated. Category:Actions Category:Weapons